HOGWARTS:ESCUELA Y KINDER DE MAGKINDER!
by thelmiux
Summary: que pasaria si por culpa de un error terminas cuidandote...no te alteres! que a lo minimo seras tu niñero...es de humor..segun¬¬'


holis!  
entra thelma con un traje formal de saco y falda y con unos zapatos de tacon muuy lentamente muy lentamente muy lentamente hasta que ...se cayo -no volvere a usar tacones se levanta con mucho trabajo, y se va hasta el centro del estrado junto a un microfono  
-bueno 123 456 78 la bamba...ahh no. bueno, bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la presentacion del mas espectacular ff que leeran en todas sus vidas! un ff que escribi hace algo de tiempo pero anduvo perdido, espero que les guste y lo disfruten!...y ahora que les parece si comenzamos?  
-...  
- ni ungrillito aparecio en mi presentacion:'( bueno...haya va, no importa si nadie llego  
y se baja del estrado caminando lo mas rapido que puede...pero no aguanta y se quita sus zapatos 

bueno, espero que...por favor! dejen minimo un mensaje diciendome todos los errores que tenga!...hasta acepto los este ff es una reberenda tonteria no lo sigas que has echo que mis ojos se dañen no importa con tal de que me digan que opinan please please please!  
bueno, ahora empiezo...y porfa dejen mensajes!

HOGWARTS:ESCUELA Y KINDER DE MAG...KINDER!

**Cap. 1 director loco en HOWGARTS**

bienvenidos a un año mas en el colegio de magia y hechiceria HOWGARTS. Creo que el primer punto a tratar son nuestros estomagos que rugen asi que a cenar! ñ.ñ

Seis años hace que harry potter entro a hogwarts, y siendo 31 de septiembre todos estaban emocionados; los de primero ya habian sido seleccionados y él era feliz, se habia ido a vivir con sirius y remus a little...

creo que cada año dumbledore esta mas loco cof cof cof cof

Dijo Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry; alto, pelirrojozanahoria, y con una cara de travieso...pero ahora tenia otros cambios. Su cuerpo estaba mas formado y varonil, dejaba que su cabello(un poco largo) le cayera graciosamente en su frente, y su voz se oia mas varonil y traviesa haciendo que muchas feminas pusieran atención, y es que era tan... mejor sigamos con la historia

profesor dumbledore, Ron, Y si, la verdad que cada año nos sorprende mas...

Hermione Granger, con 16 años, tenia el cabello ondulado y no enmarañado, su cuerpo denotaba curvas muy pronunciadas que eran la envidia de varias...esto provocaba que a las chicas se les viera con varios libros..pensaban que de ahí provenia su cuerpo(n/a. denme 1000 libros!); claro esta a ella no le importaba esto.

fue horrible lo que paso en el expreso no?-dijo ginny, cuerpo infantil pasando a adolescente, cabello rojo y la cara mas tierna y traviesa

ni me lo digas gin, LO- MAS- VERGONZOSO-

Flash black

Era un dia completamente soleado y sin una nube, todos los alumnos ya se habian subido al expreso pero extrañamente ningun vagón se encontraba abierto. Todos estaban extrañados, porque no podian entrar, descansar, guardar sus cosas?...de repente se oyo una voz amplificada con un fondo musical

BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES AL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS, EL EXPRESO REVENTÓN (no tengo imaginación ¬¬) DE ALBUS EL QUE TIENE CARIES( ) AHORA A BAILAR QUE SOLO ASI PODRAN ENTRAR!

m too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Al oir esto, TODOS pasaron por etapas:

1.-shock completo

2.boquiabiertos

3.-rojo tomate...completamente rojos que hasta los weasley podrian adoptarlos. Y NADIE empezo a bailar hasta que paso el carrito de dulces y dijo

Si no estan en el vagon no hay dulces(eso sono como mi madre-)

Y viendo las suculentas ranas, los calderos, los bertie botts, y los sinfines dulces existenetes en ese carrito que te pueden llevar hasta las nubes no pudieron mas que bailar

Fin del flash black

Mmh si, el deberia de imponer respeto y nos pone a hacer tal ridiculo!-dijo seamos al lado de hermione

pero fue divertido -lavender

Y vimos tantos cuerp...digo movimientos -dijo parvaty con ojos lujuriosos y soñadores (uff)

pero hay que ver que mas se le ocurre..

que tal si nos póne a jugar futbol-dijo dean, fanatico del futbol y del quidditch

o bailar con escregutos de cola explosiva-el terror en palabras de neville

ay...uda

Si ron, para eso necesitaremos ayuda, ohhh ñ.ñ. Y si nos pone a hacer la comida para darles vacaciones a los elfos! ñ.ñ

ay...uden...me

ron! Los los elfos domesticos merecen vacaciones, y cocinar no es del otro mundo, no tienes que fingir ese tono!

no...her...my...ayu...daaa

no Ron, ellos se lo merecen y no me convertire en tu elfo domestico toma!- hermy le dio un golpe a un ron morado que expulso algo después del golpe, cuando hermione se habia volteado disgustada

ahahhhhhahhhhhhahh, gracias hermy, que buena eres ññ

oO Ron...eres masoquista?-dijo una temerosa hermione

masajista? No...pero si quieres te doy un masaje ññ

¬¬

bueno después de finalizada la cena...

que?...pero si no hemos comido --susurro hemione

pues tu no habras comido pero los demas ya estamos satisfechos -le dijo seamos

oO

te acompaño en tu dolor, yo solo comi dos platos –dijo ron

OO

...tengo que decir-prosiguio dumbledore-que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido para las mujeres y los hombres ññ , el tercer piso no esta prohibido, las reglas por quebrar estan en la espalda de filch ñ.ñ y tendremos el dia de mañana un banquete con representantes para los de sexto que deben escoger vocacion...ahora si, a dormir o si quiere bailar...

De repente se oyo un ruido en coro de sillas, y albus siguió hablando e imaginando con los ojos cerrados

...pues esta noche haremos concursos de profesores, que hasta ahora van ganando Severus y minerva-abrio los ojos y el comedor estaba limpio de alumnos...NI- UNO-SOLO

bueno, de seguro se fueron a cambiar...poppy como es el paso del gorila?

Las manos hacia arriba,  
las manos hacia abajo,  
y como los gorilas, uuh! uuh! uuh! uuh!  
todos caminamos.  
Las manos hacia arriba,  
las manos hacia abajo,  
y como los gorilas, uuh! uuh! uuh! uuh!  
todos caminamos.

ahhh!  
-corran por sus vidas!  
despues de la "invitacion" del profesor dumbledore, todos, "respetuosamente y decentemente" se negaron a aceptarla y salieron..caminando?...no, corriendo como alma qe lleva el diablo a cualquier lugar XD  
-uff, creo que ...ya estamos a salvo!-dijo ron, en la torre de astronomia y oyendo la cancion del gorila  
- mmhh, si...ronnie...se nos ha olvidado algo?  
-mmhh, el postre?  
-vamos a la cocina-dijo harry que con tanto correr y con lupin de padrino(sirius y remus...no es slash...se consideran sus padrinos)se le antojaban unos chocolatitos XD  
-vamos-dijo herm, algo dudosa pero con hambre y olvidando por completo a los elfos domesticos.  
y asi, harry, ron, hermione, ginny, parvaty, lavender, dean, seamus, neville, luna, una niña de primero, 5 lechuzas, 1 escreguto de cola explosiva bailarin, draco...no, draco no...fueron a las cocinas con musica de la lmayonesa(Ma-yo-nesa, ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa  
No se ni como me llamo, ni donde vivo (ni donde vivo) ni me interesa.)  
-señor harry potter, señor, soy dobby! señor, sigo trabajando en howgarts señor harry!  
-do...bby! hola!...ehh, po..drias dejar de a..hogarme!  
-oh, dobby lo siente señor, dobby es un...  
.dobby!...no podrias traernos algo de...comer?...es que no comimos nada -dijo ron  
-oO-todos  
-de repente apareceiron 10 elfos con sonrisas maniacas y charolas llenas de comidas desde sopas hasta postres(incluyendo chocolatitos) y otros 5 transportando la mesa, velas, mantel, flores, cervesa de mantequilla.  
ellos jalaron unas sillas mientras comian "educadamente "todo lo que podian con su boca  
-oye obbbyy y bpuuinti on´e e´ta-dijo hermione...tanto andar con ron  
-buinki?...ah, habla del payaso binky, esta bailando con la profesora hooch...de echo todos nosotros ibamos a bailar cuando ustedes llegaron-agrego con mirada asesina en sus ojos verdes  
-estee...este...por eso son las miradas ttaaaaan cariñosas(ironica) que nos echan?  
-ohh, si señorita(que honesto ¬¬) granger, pero tambien porque estan sentados en nuestras mesas que contienen la cena de todos nosotros  
-fobby ejta in fiyas-dijo ron  
-no señor, son nuestras mesas, es que el vejete chiflado no le alcanza el dinero o no quiere gastar con nosotros  
-OO  
si, ademas de que siempre se a de viajesa hipodromos y a jugar a las vegas el muy vicioso, estamos pensando en echar a la comida una drog...  
-y winky!-pregunto hemrione, pensadno que dobby estaba hablando de ma, ademas que ella les habia dado esa idea /  
-oh, winky señorita? esta al lado de la chimenea

todos voltearon a la chimenea a 5 mesas de ellos. estaba...la chimenea de ladrillos, todos negros; arriba de esta habia un cuadro de Albus Dumbledore que bailaba en una esquina porque la mayoria del cuadro parecia desgarrado( por uñas de elfos); encima de la chimenea habia una maceta de polvos flu echa de barro negro..ah, no era de plastico - abajo habia un bulto de carbon negro, todo carbonizado(definicion manchado de carbon); la chimenea estab prendida y reflejaba un tono caliente amarillo rojizo, luego est...momento, ahi no estaba winky...o si?  
hermione se fue acerccando, con todos los demas detras de ella, poco a poco a la chimenea, cautelosos como si algo fuera a saltar; llego y toco el bulto del carbon, y viene el milagro que se movio  
-Hermione! no sabia que podias darle vida a las cosas-chillo una emocionada parvaty  
-ohhhhh! -todos  
- ´¬¬ claro que no, ese bulto de carbon...que diga, esto es winky!  
-oh, sis eñorita amiga de harry potter, si, a estado ahi desde la ultima vez que vinieron señorita incitadora de rebeldia  
-do..bby...te dije que no me dijeras asi! -grito una euforica hermy y al momento dobby se pego en la boca con un borde-asi esta mejor, suficiente dobby ññ  
-oOno sabiamos esa faceta tuya de mala hermione-logro decir neville  
-ññ es que...es que...winky! como etsas?  
-¬¬'  
-yo señorita amiga de harry potter? estoy hip bien señorita entrometihipda, el señor hip crouch venhipdra muy hip pronto por hip mi señorita enojohipna, el hip le cortara una mahipno a winky por su hip desobedienhipcia y hip nos iremos ahip casa a cuidar de el johipven barty hip-decia esto mientra bebia y bebia mas cerveza de mantequilla hasta que cayo y se volvio a dormir  
-ahh , un caso perdido jamas comprendido, dejemosla ya la vendran a tapar  
-hermy! tu no eres hermy! que hiciste con hermy!-dijo ron extrañado por la palabras de su amiga  
- hay ron, mejor vamonos-y slaieron pero de repente hermione paro-adelantense tengo que hacer algo  
y se fue corriendo de regres a las cocinas  
- dejenla de seguro se olvido otra vez de comer-dijo semaus que ya habia comido mucho  
y se fueron camino a su salsa comun, con muchos alumnos que los veian con cara de horrorizados y como si hubieran perdido algo

,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

en las cocinas  
-psst, dobby ven-susurraba hermione-tre traje esto, ya sabes que es y que tienes que hacer verdad?  
-oh, si señorita, dobby sabe que tiene que echar esto a toda la comida para que  
-dobby! no lo digas...solo hazlo...y aya sabes, a la bulabesa no oki?  
-si señorita  
y dobby se quedo con un frasco de medio litro. este frasco contenia algo parecido a agua pero que se movia de forma mas acuosa y sabia dulce  
-ok, bueno dobby, me voy. y acuerdate solo ac osas secas!..adios ññ-y se fue  
-ohh, dobby trae aca, eso es lo que nos faltaba de agua para el jugo de calabaza ! ya no tenemos y nadie quiere ir con el calamar...acuerdate ya se comio a dos, bueno gracias  
- pero-tarde, el toro elfo ya lo habia echado a la jarra de 800 l  
-upps, la señorita se va a enojar a menos que...no se entere

hermione iba caminando a su sala comun, encontrandose con los niños, de repente paro  
-PRI-mE-RO-y salio corriendo alcanzando a sus amigos que apenas pasaban por el granc omedor(this love!)-ron! ron, los de primero !...no saben ...donde esta...la sal comun!...y nadie sabe la contraseña!  
--

No supieron exactamente como sucedió pero gracias a Flashhermione a la media noche TODOS se encontraban en su cama durmiendo placidamente...aunque todavía con uniforme ¬¬

A las 10 de la mañana del domingo dos de septiembre, todos ya estaban en el gran comedor menos las chicas de gryffindor.

hermione! Podrias dejar de viajar a la luna e irnos a desayunar!-se quejaba parvaty...y su estomago

ehh?-herm desde la mañana habia estado muy ausente, y era porque hoy era el dia. Hoy se vengaria de todos los que maltratan a los elfos, hoy sabrian quien era hermione granger, hoy sabrian que funcionaba la peddo, hoy..hoy...hoy conoceria a su persona a seguir: la profesora mac gonagall...y si, ya la conocia pero no de esta forma, hoy seria presentada a los alumnos como una profesional y no como la subdirectora y asi podria hacerle preguntas sobre su profesion y saber mas sobre lo que ella queria ser: amante...que diga, profesora y subdirectora :P –ahh, ok, ya vamonos

aleluya! Aleluya!Aleluya!-cantaba alegremente lavender cuando un almohadazo la cayo y sintio a hermione corriendo escaleras abajo.

Habian llegado a el gran comedor, una parvaty hambrienta, una lavender sobandose su cabeza, y una hermione con sonrisa totalmente maligna y viendo todos los platillos y personas...esto provocaba que todos! Los de primero huyeran de ella al ver su snrisa, y curiosamente muchos de ellos tenian moretones de la nochee anterior (quien provocaria esto?)

hermy, hermy!(Ya contestaron la pregunta)

hola, ya llego el desayuno no?...y tambien los profesionales!...que bueno...vamos coman! Coman!-decia con la cara mas maleola que se le habia visto, y lógicamente todos estaban comiendo y todo se estaba acabando menos la bulabesa que de esa solo comia fleur...y ahora hermione

he´m quedes um boco ´e pay?

noooo!...que diga...no gracias ron, me basta con la bulabesa ...lo que si te agradeceria es que me pasaras un poco de... jugo de calabaza!...es la unica bebida?

si , parece que iban a preparar mas pero con eso de que fuimos a "acompañar" a los elfos ayer...nada mas les dio tiempo para esto-decia harry que comia su postree con la sonrisa sadica de hermione en el-quieres?

no harry, gracias ..Gracias ron-decia hermione mientras bebia un poco de jugo de calabaza esperando que todo iniciara, al terminar de desayunar y pararse haria efecto la pocion y-muajajajjajaj

de que ries hermione!...no digas que viste un marciano caerse en la luna?-decia parv, ya comiendo y que tantos viajes a la luna echos por ella le provocaba pensar eso.

de nada...Pero come parv, come

Entonces hubo algo que paraalizo a hermione, todos comian y bebian jugo de calabaza, todos meenos ojoloco moody. Como siempre su paranoia hizo que trajera su propia comida y su propia bebida, tenia que hacer al go pero que!... :D

Se paro de su asiento llevando en una mano escondida un gran pedazo de pay lo tania todo planeado y era hora de actuar

profesor moody!-grito a todo pulmon atrás de ojoloco moody que no la habia visto, él se volteo rapidamente para lanzarle un hechizo que tiro toda su comida y su bebida, y abrio al boca para maldecirla (lenzarle un hechizo pues) pero herione con sus dotes de actuación fingio untropiezo y tiro dentro de la boca de moody un gran pedazo de pay provocando que este al hablar empezara a ahogarse frenet a una fingida hermione asustada

rapido!...denle de tomar!

pero ya no tiene nada en su cantimplora!

Un morado moody veia todo lo que hacian

denle una bebida!

pero el no le gusta beber otra cosa!

Un verde moody distinguia apenas las figuras de los demas

entonces vayan a su casa!

pero esta muy bien protegida!

Un moody apunto de morir ya no podia ver lo que hacian

al $#-se paro mc gonagall agarro la jarra de jugo y se la dio a beber después hizo todos los movimientos para salvar a alguien que se esta ahogando y salio volando un pedazo de pay que fue volando volando volando y si!.Anotacion en la cara de crabbe!

Mientras tanto hermione se iba a sentar en su lugar sonriente, todos ya habian comido, y pronto pasaria; seguro el primero en pararse seria chochang que casi no comia nada asi que se volteo a verla esperando el suceso.

Tic tac tic tac...parecia que no se queria parar, parecia que...habia engordado, parecía que tenia hambre, y parecia que...

bueno, ya termine!-sonrio ron

que!

jeje, es que como luego no me dejan comer me baje desde las siete a desayunar y pues ya me siento satisfecho

3 horas-decia dean thomas anonadado

sip, y creo que con eso es suficiente

ron llevas comiendo todo este tiempo!

tres horas!-

sip, y vieran que pense que iba a durar mas...

tres horas-

pero a veces soy tan sorprendente!...solo me bastan

tres horas!-

bueno, ahora si, me voy a volar

pero...ron, te va a hacer mal

tres horas-

ehh, no creo

vamos ron que vas a vomitar!

tres horas!

no, los weasley tenemos estomago duro

pero ron comiste mucho y...

no, dejenlo que se vaya!-decia hermione, ante la miarada extrañada de todos. Ron era su amigo, pero se habia burlado de la peddo y de los elfos, si queria ser el primero en pagar, que asi sea.

Ron se fue parando lentamente, de su asiento, lentamente

esperen un momento!

Dijo el de la barba blanca ante una mirada asesina de la castaña

esperen por favor, solo queria decir que nuestro invitados nos acompañaran hasta el dia miércoles, cualquier duda ya saben que se la pueden hacer. Ahora me gustaria presentarles a los invitados:

Kingsley, fudge, todos los weasley, tonks, moody, lupin, black (habian descubierto ya a peter ¬¬), ollivander, malkin, malfoy (lucius), y todos sus profesores presentes!..Ahora si, sigan con lo que hacian.

ahora si, me voy

ahh, no esperen. Los elfos domesticos pidieron como favor ver desde la puerta asi que ahí se encuentran todos!...no se asusten, no les haran daño...su sonrisa se ve diabolica pero no les haran nada...son muy amables!

OO

ya ron!

ehh...ah, si, pero quiero un poco mas de jugo que ya me dio sed

nooo ron! Ya vete

oO ok, esta bien yo tambien te quiero hermione

Y se fue parando lentamente pr el temor de que hermione se avalanzzara sobre el y finalmente se paro.-adios-y se fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta

QUE PASA!

oO

ron! Porque tu no? Porque!-hermione estaba exasperada, enojada, habia estudiado muy bien la pocima, la habia echo muuuy bien, y ahora ron tenia que ser lo que debia ser según el pensamiento y trato a los elfos, pero nada, ahí estaba ron parado viendola y preocupandose por su salud, viendola-que hice mall!-viendola como estaba tan enojada, tan nerviosa, ella voltao a todo el gran comedor todos estaban parados y algunos como ron ya estaban saliendo cuando se pararon y volteron a verla...o mejor dicho veian un punto al lado de ella.

Con el temor de que fuera un animal o criatura extraña que la pudiera atacar volteo rápidamente, pero no vio absolutamente nada, busco derecha izquierda arriba pero absolutamente nada, de seguro todos o tenían un problema de vista o estaban viendo al vacío (viajando a la luna), cosa que la tranquilizo porque de seguro no la habían oído...aunque había gritado muy fuerte.

eh...ron, no sientes nada extraño?-pregunto con una voz amable pero ron no reacciono, solo mostraba su cara mas expresiva de confusión total hacia su lado izquierdo...un confusión que ahora también fue destinada a ella

Ron se volteo al oír el "que pasa?" de hermione, esperando que nadie le hubiera echo nada...pero se encontró con una hermione eufórica hacia el; que había echo ahora...el no se acordaba de nada...al menos de nada que hermione hubiera descubierto tan rápidamente (será su libro destrozado, o la carta que le envié a vicky en su nombre para decirle que lo odiaba?), pero no, no podía ser nada de eso, a menos que ella se echara la culpa del comportamiento de ron...eso no era mala idea, así él saldría bien librado de lo que se había metido ahora y que todavía no sabia

Quiso acercarse pero algo lo paralizo, al lado de hermione se veía un montón de cabello castaño que se movía...tenia vida, entonces hermione si podía darle vida a las cosas (¬¬´۪) ...no, si se quitaba todo el cabello enmarañado se podía ver una figura, una figura humana, de niño...niña, si era niña, una niña pequeña que veía a la mujer a su lado con unos grandes ojos marrones y una boca con braquets que intentaban dominar unos dientes de castor, una niña que intentaba ver detrás de todo el cabello enmarañado y que llevaba un vestido floreado y un libro sostenido en sus pequeñas manos el cual se le ayo en el momento que hermione gritaba "que hice mal?".

La niñita se agacho para recoger su libro pero este se había abierto en una hoja que mostraba a una imagen de sor Juana Inés de la cruz y la niñita intelectual se acostó en el suelo para leer mas cómodamente provocando que los ojos castaños de la adolescente no la vieran.

eh...ron, no sientes nada extraño?-oyó la pregunta de hermione y se fijo en la niña que lo miro fijamente, una mirada terriblemente familiar, una mirada curiosa de hermione.

Volteo, volteo a verlas a las dos, y notar su gran parecido, estaba la niña que no aparentaba más de cuatro años y estaba la chica de 16 años.

her...hermione

si?-pregunto esperanzada viniéndose a la mente las miles de cosas en que se podrían transformar ron, por su voz quebradiza se notaba dolor, y por el comportamiento podía ser...un pavo real, un cerdito, un gallo, un...

hermione...tu hermana se parece mucho a ti...pero no sabia que vendría a la escuela...

Todos vieron a ron, y luego a la niñita, y finalmente a hermione, eso explicaba el parecido; aunque no sabían que tenía una hermana

hermione...tenias una hermana?...no lo sabia! Que niña tan bonita!-exclamo tonks al mismo tiempo que ginny y se pararon para acercársele.

Hermione estaba confundida, no entendía...hermana?...ella no tenia una hermana!...ni siquiera a hermanos llegaba!...con ella!...como podía traer a su hermana si ni siquiera existía!...y tonks y ginny se acercaban...se acercaban a paso acelerado:..Se habrían vuelto mas locas!...la poción les habría echo daño...bueno, eso seria excelente, ninguna poción de hermione granger es mala!...pero venian muy rapido, no iban a lograra parar y saldría ella dañada!...llegaron e intentaron frenar agachandose un poco, pero con tan mala suerte que se cayeron de rodillas...uff, no habia sufrido daño pero las otras dos no se paraban, agacho la vista y ahí vio algo que laa aterrorizo...

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-habia visto a, la habia visto, habia visto su mirada en un cuerpo de niña, en un cuerpo infantil parecido al de ella, y se desmayo.

que pasa albus?

se termino el primer capitulo, bueno, este fic lo habia escrito en un foro, y habian sido muchos capis...nada mas este capitulo¬¬'...pero decidi mejor hacerlo uno solo, agradesco a unos amigos a los cuales extraño muuuucho!...y que ya lo leyeron hasta aqui...:'(

por favor, no les cuesta nada de trabajo oprimir su mouse en el boton de abajo que dice "go"...yo se que pueden:..confio en ustedes! si se puede si se puede!

dew!

volar?...vuela ahora que tienes alas, ahora que tienes alma.


End file.
